Whom the Bell Tolls: Part 2
Whom the Bell Tolls is the fifteenth episode of Tech 10: Star Spirit, and the third episode of the second season. Episode to the center of the forest town from the last episode, where Aeron is covertly leaning on one of the buildings as Phantom Lord moves from person to person in the area, quickly scanning their minds before moving on. After a few moments, Phantom Lord exits the final person and drifts over to Aeron. Lord: “Well, there’s nothing exact, but I did get a majority of people noting that odd things have been happening at an abandoned store near the edge of town.” Aeron: (Shrugs and begins walking away from the town center, with Phantom Lord following) “Eh, good enough. Let’s see what we can get from th-” Aeron was interrupted by a barrage of diamond shards suddenly flying past his head and lodging in the building behind him. He swiftly turned to find that consisted of a crop top and pants pointing at him from across the area. The townspeople had paused their current activities to look towards the unusual spectacle. ???: “AERON!” Aeron: “Ben Tennyson?!” ???: “You’re going-wait, what?” (Pauses for a moment) “God dammit! Even my alternate counterpart is confusing me for Tennyson now?!” Aeron: “Wait, Theo?!” (Pauses) “I’m not sure if that’s better or worse.” Theo/???: “Does Tennyson hold a death grudge against you?” Aeron: “...No.” ???: “Then probably worse!” Theo’s Petrosapien transformation lunged towards Aeron, who swiftly ran out into the crowd, recalling Phantom Lord into the InverTrix. Aeron: (Mockingly) “Why do you even have Diamondhead, anyways? Running out of ideas?” ???: “For the record, I call this one Diamond Eyes, and actually, this was Nullamor’s idea!” Diamond eyes raised his right arm towards Aeron, preparing to fire. Aeron: (Taunting) “Oh please, I’m in the middle of a crowd. You wouldn’t shoot at innocent people, would you?” Eyes: “Nope.” Diamond Eyes punched the ground with his left fist, creating a pillar of crystal that barreled through the area and snagged Aeron by his hoodie. The surrounding crowd panicked and scattered, as Diamond Eyes launched another barrage of crystal shards towards Aeron, who managed to unsnag himself and swiftly duck out of the way. Aeron: “Ha! You missed!” Eyes: “Oh, but did I?” Aeron’s eyes widened as he whipped around to check if Diamond Eyes had pulled off a trick shot of some kind, only to be punched in the back of the head by a diamond fist, the impact of which sent him flying forward a few meters before hitting the ground. Eyes: “For the record, the answer to that question was yes, I did miss. Made you look, though.” Aeron: (Getting back up) “Goddammit! You are really pissing me off!” Eyes: “The feeling’s mutual, believe me!” Aeron pulled up the InverTrix and summoned Deathrock, who charged towards Diamond Eyes with his right fist balled up for a punch. Diamond Eyes reacted by doing the same, the two eventually meeting and throwing their punches, which ended up countering each other perfectly. Eyes: “Huh, this guy’s as powerful as Rolling Stone? No wonder I see Tennyson using him so much on the news.” Deathrock: “Yes, Petrosapiens are fairly powerful. Unfortunately, they have a very crucial weakness I believe you may have overlooked.” Eyes: “Oh, really? And what would that be?” Deathrock: (Narrows his eyes) “Crystals don’t mix well with sound waves.” Deathrock jumped backwards and threw his arms towards Diamond Eyes, generating an ear-piercing barrage of sound waves that began shattering his crystalline form. Diamond Eyes yelled in pain and reached for the StarTrix symbol, transforming into a tall, red and white humanoid alien with pink hearts on his chest and legs. The new alien had a somewhat ambiguously feminine appearance, prompting odd looks from Aeron and Deathrock. Eyes/???: (Looking himself over) “...Okay, this is a new one.” Aeron: (Laughs) “What’s that thing’s power? Looking so dumb that nobody tries to attack it because of how confused they are?” ???: “For the record, this ‘thing’ is called...hm...how about... ? Yeah, that sounds about right.” Aeron: “...Remind me why we keep naming our aliens after music again?” Good Inc.: (Shrugs) “It just sounds cool, I guess.” Deathrock: “It really doesn’t.” and Aeron, in unison: “Nobody asked you!” Deathrock: “I AM you. Well, half of one of you, anyway.” Aeron: (Waves him off) “Details.” Good Inc.: “Now, to answer your question about this thing’s powers, why don’t you...punch yourself in the face?” Aeron: “The hell are you talking about? I’m not gonna-” Aeron was interrupted by Deathrock punching him in the face, sending him flying backwards a couple feet as he hit the ground. Good Inc.: “Hey, it even works with loopholes! Nice!” Aeron: (Scrambling to his feet) “Hey, what the hell, man?!” Deathrock: (Shrugs) “I’m not sure. I just suddenly had an overwhelming urge to punch you in the face. More of an urge than usual, I mean.” Aeron: (Turns to face FGI, who is posing smugly) “Alright, what the hell did you do?!” {Narrator}: “Desire Manipulation, the Ptuis Volo’s primary ability! It allows them to manipulate the desires of any target! Only those with an iron will beyond that of any mortal man are immune to its power!” Aeron looked up at the sky with a confused expression. Aeron: “Who the hell was that?” Deathrock: “Who was what now?” Aeron: “You mean you didn’t-” (Sighs in frustration) “You know what, screw it, never mind.” Good Inc.: “Alright, enough talking! Let’s get busy!” Deathrock raised a questioning index finger and opened his mouth to point something out. Good Inc.: “Fighting, ass hat.” Deathrock: “Yeah.” FGI lunged forward and slid past Deathrock, who was unable to move fast enough to land a hit. He quickly jumped up in the air and roundhouse-kicked Deathrock in the back of the neck, sending him stumbling forward. While he was distracted, FGI jumped over to Aeron and stabbed him with the sharp end of his right index finger. Aeron: (Stumbles back) “Ow! I swear to god, I’m going to...uh...going to...” Aeron began stumbling around woozily, his limbs starting to go numb as a euphoric haze slowly settled over him. Aeron: “You...did...did you just...inject me with...morphine?” Good Inc.: (Shrugs) “Not sure what it is, actually.” Aeron’s eyes rolled back into his head as he collapsed to the ground, unconscious. FGI moved in to grab him, but was interrupted by a sonic punch from Deathrock that sent him flying into a nearby building. Deathrock: “Not today, kid.” Deathrock grabbed Aeron’s left arm and fiddled with the InverTrix, using it to transform himself into Phantom Lord, who scooped up Aeron’s unconscious body and phased into the ground with it. FGI groaned and slowly pulled himself to his feet, hitting the StarTrix symbol and reverting back to Theo. FGI/Theo: (Grumbling) “Note to self: do not forget about the super-strong rock man standing right behind you in the future.” Theo turned around, noticing the crowd staring at him, having evidently watched the whole fight. Theo: “Uh...hi?” Villager: “Heilig verdammte Scheiße, bist du ein so verdammte Gestrüpp lord!” Theo: “...God dammit.” ---- back to Nova’s team defending against Libra and Sagittarius. Libra is swiftly approaching the group as Nova is using a dome-shaped shield construct to protect them from Sagittarius’s constant rain of bullets. Nova: “I don’t know how much longer I can keep this shield up! Do you guys have any ideas?” F3: “Are you kidding? I barely even know what’s going on!” After a few moments of silence, Reaper reached inside his cloak and pulled out two ornately-decorated black orbs. Reaper: “I was hoping this wouldn’t be necessary, but it would appear as if we’re cornered.” Pyros: “The hell’re ya talking about?! If you have a trump card up your sleeves, jus’ use it already!” Reaper: “Alright. Nova, as soon as I throw these, drop part of the shield to let them through. This is going to get pretty messy!” F3: “Uh, what’s in those things, exactly?” Reaper: “No time to explain! Drop the shield!” Reaper threw the two orbs, prompting Nova to dissipate part of the shield construct. He deflected the currently incoming bullets with his scythe as the orbs hit the ground outside, creating a metallic pinging sound upon impact. They almost immediately activated, lighting up and creating large, swirling portals of light. Two large creatures stepped out of the portals, which almost immediately closed behind them. Said creatures stood on their hind legs and had long, lanky arms ending in large, misshapen claws. There seemed to be no visible skin or muscle tissue around their heads, exposing their skulls, which held ominously glowing red dots instead of eyes. Pyros: “What in the ever-lovin’ hell are those?!” Reaper: “Death Hounds. Xr. Nullamor provided me with the technology to summon them at will.” F3: “Death Hounds? They don’t look like dogs at all!” Reaper: “From what I understand, their base DNA before Nullamor tampered with it was that of a black-backed jackal.” F3: “Man, try saying that three times fast!” Nova: “How the hell do you go from a jackal to that?!” Reaper: (Shrugs) “I’m not entirely sure.” Libra and Sagittarius looked at the Death Hounds for a few moments before bursting out into laughter. Libra: “I’m sorry, was this really the best trick you had up your sleeve?” Sagittarius: “What makes you think we can’t just tear through these creatures like everything else?” Reaper: “You’re certainly welcome to try.” Sagittarius raised his pistol and fired off several shots towards the creatures. The bullets bounced off their skin harmlessly, doing little more than agitating them further. Libra: (Shoves Sagittarius out of the way) “Tch, let someone with real destructive power handle this.” Libra threw her arms up, attempting to use her abilities to destroy the Death Hounds. Nothing happened. The Death Hounds began advancing, hissing and growling with murderous intent. Sagittarius desperately fired off another round of shots with a rifle, but to no avail. Libra: “Wh-what the hell?! What is the meaning of this?!” Reaper: “Death Hounds only have one weakness; specifically, being eaten. Since I doubt either of you are capable of doing that, I would recommend you surrender before things get out of hand.” Herc: “Excuse me, did you say their one weakness was...being eaten?” Reaper: “Yes. They’re partially demonic, so it’s something of a symbolic measure, if I remember correctly.” Herc: “Just...why?” Reaper: “Would you think to defeat something specifically by eating it?” Herc: “Well, no.” Reaper: “There you go.” The Death Hounds launched themselves at Libra and Sagittarius with blood-curdling roars. Before they could so much as raise an arm in defense, the creatures were already tearing at them, leaving large gashes in their armor. Nova: “Uh, Reaper? You think you might wanna recall those things before they rip those two apart?” Reaper: “As soon as I recall them, Libra and Sagittarius are liable to begin attacking again. We need to find some way to incapacitate them first.” F3: “...Hey, I think I can handle that!” The rest of the team stepped away from F3 in one smooth motion. F3: “What? Was it something I said?” Pyros: “No offense, man, but like, whenever you use your powers, they kinda-” Herc: “Backfire like crazy.” F3: “Well, okay, you guys have any other ideas?” There were a couple moments of silence. F3: “Alright, then I’m taking the shot!” F3 turned back to face Libra and Sagittarius, but instead of throwing his arms forward and launching a thin stream of sleep dust as usual, he put his hands together and began coalescing the sleep dust into a large ball. Reaper: “Huh. Didn’t think he’d actually remember to do that.” F3 leaned back, winding up as if he were throwing a baseball, and pitched the ball of sleep dust towards Libra, Sagittarius, and the Death Hounds. It managed to hit Sagittarius dead-on, exploding into a cloud of dust. Within seconds, the two clashing parties collapsed onto the ground, unconscious. F3: “Wow, I can’t believe that worked!” Herc: “Neither can I.” Reaper picked up the two summoning orbs off the ground and pressed a small button on each, creating portals of light that enveloped the Death Hounds before disappearing, taking the creatures with them. Nova: “Great work, team! Now, let’s get these two back to headquarters.” Nova turned to look towards Libra and Sagittarius, but found nothing but empty air. Nova: “What the-hey, did any of you see where they went?!” Herc: “They just disappeared out of nowhere!” Nova: (Huffs) “Well, that’s just dandy.” ---- to the warehouse from the beginning of the episode. Libra and Sagittarius are standing in front of Orion, who has a very annoyed expression beneath his mask. Orion: “You two were taken out by a couple of overgrown dogs and one of the most incompetent celebrity ‘superheroes’ of all time. If Ophiuchus didn’t have the ability to teleport you back here, you would’ve been captured. Would you care to explain this?” Libra: “With all due respect, sir, those ‘overgrown dogs’ were, quite literally, invulnerable, carnivorous demons. Of course, if you think you could fight them, I’d be more than willing to see you try.” Orion: “And how did it escalate to the point where the cloaked man could summon these creatures? Why didn’t you exterminate their group immediately?” Sagittarius: “We underestimated them. We didn’t think we needed to-” Orion: “Exactly. You didn’t think. I expect you to do so from now on.” Libra’s face took on an expression of barely contained rage at this point, something that did not go unnoticed by Orion. Orion: “You may go for now. I will contact you when I have need of you.” Libra stormed out of the building, swiftly followed by Sagittarius, who exited the premises a bit more carefully. After a few moments, Ophiuchus turned to Orion. Ophiuchus: “You appear to be drawing quite a bit of ire from our operatives lately.” Orion: “I don’t need them to like me. I simply need them to obey me.” Ophiuchus: “Well, yes, but have you ever considered that those two concepts may work in tandem a bit more than you think?” Orion: “...I did not ask for your advice.” Orion walked towards the back of the warehouse, leaving behind a somewhat miffed Ophiuchus. ---- to Aeron rifling through the basement of an old, abandoned store at the edge of the town. Black Hole Sun is standing next to him, using the spotlight in its head to illuminate the area. Hole Sun: “What do you really expect to find down here?” Aeron: “Answers, moron. I’m not the creepiest thing in town at the moment, and that really pisses me off.” Hole Sun: “And your plan to handle this is...?” Aeron: “Figure out what’s been terrorizing the townsfolk, kick its ass, and then start terrorizing the townsfolk.” Hole Sun: (Rolls eyes) “Wow, what a great plan.” Aeron: “Screw off.” After a few more minutes of searching, Aeron eventually grabbed hold of what seemed to be a small wooden box. Pulling it free from the cluttered mess of goods surrounding it, he held it up to examine it, observing that its exterior was well-kept and free from dust, as opposed to pretty much everything else in the basement. Turning it over in his hands, he noted that it had hinges and a small key sticking out of its back. He opened it up, revealing to be a music box of some kind. A few old notes were folded and stored away in it, and a small figure with black-painted indentations instead of eyes stood in the middle of a rotating platform. Hole Sun: “What is all that?” Aeron: (Smirks) “I think I might’ve just found we’re looking for.” ---- to Theo walking into the town’s bell tower and spotting the guard Aeron had stabbed earlier. He rushes over to him and summons Season as a Projection Transformation, healing his wound. After a few moments, the guard slowly wakes up, prompting Theo to recall Season. Guard: (Groggily) “What...what happened?” Theo: “I don’t know, I just found you like this. Do you remember anything?” Guard: “I’m not sure. One moment, I was trying to stop a man with a very peculiar appearance from entering the tower, and the next, the man was gone, and I had a wound in my back.” Theo: (Eyes narrow) “Aeron...” Guard: “Say, who are you? What are you doing here?” Theo: “Call me Theo. There was a bit of a...scuffle in the town center, and people started saying something about the bell in this tower for some reason, so I came to investigate.” Guard: “I see. Unfortunately, I’m afraid I’m not allowed to let you through at the moment. Tribute is over.” Theo: “What’s ‘Tribute’?” Guard: (Laughs) “What’s Tribute? You can’t be serious.” Theo: “Uh...why not?” Guard: “Everyone in town knows what Tribute is, and nobody new ever enters the village, thanks to our guardian bell.” Theo: “Guardian...bell?” Guard: “Did you hit your head on a rock or something? This shouldn’t be news to ya.” Theo was about to reply, but was interrupted by a soft ringing emanating from the top of the tower. The guard stared up into the tower in shock. Theo: “What’s going on?” Guard: “It seems as if the bell...wishes to see you.” Theo: “...The bell?” Guard: “Yes, the bell! Quickly now, you don’t want to keep it waiting!” The guard shoved Theo to the stairwell, prompting him to start climbing. As he reached the top of the stairs, he saw the large bell hovering motionlessly in place. After a few moments of nothing happening, the bell suddenly started moving, and turned to face Theo, opening its large, teal eye. Theo: “...Well, this is definitely not what I was expecting.” Bell: “I’d be more surprised if you had expected it.” The bell spoke with a calm, deep voice that felt oddly soothing to the ears, something which surprised Theo further. Bell: “I imagine you’d like an explanation for all this.” Theo: “That would be nice, yes.” The bell tipped slightly as if it was nodding. Bell: “To begin with, I am not truly a ‘bell’, as you humans call it. I am-” Theo: “An alien?” Bell: (Surprised) “How did you know?” Theo: (Raises StarTrix) “I have some experience with them.” Bell: “I see. I believe the Solterra translation for my species is Metacho. I hail from the planet Exrantios. I am an older member of my species, and I desired to find a relatively quiet planet to live on, devoid of intergalactic incidents." Theo: "What intergalactic incidents?" Metacho: "War, mostly. I did not initially intend to come to Earth, but about a century ago, I found the planet as I was traveling. I landed in the forest near this small village, and grew a certain fondness for these townspeople, deciding to stay and watch over them as their protector.” The Metacho paused for a moment before continuing, clearly becoming somewhat distraught. Metacho: “Unfortunately, I am far too old now to protect them as I wish, and all I am truly capable of is preventing outsiders from entering the village using my abilities, frail as they may be.” Theo: “Why do you want to stop people from entering the village?” Metacho: “Normally, I would be happy to allow people in, but communal with your planet’s spirits has revealed to me that the outside world is in a great and terrible war. I fear if that war were to come to my village, I would not be able to stop it.” Theo: “A war? What year is it?” Metacho: “I’m afraid I can only approximate that it seems to be the early twentieth century, in human terms. Beyond that, I’m not sure.” Theo: “...Okay. So, why did you want to see me?” Metacho: “Because, there is a threat to the village that I am unable to fight. A threat that comes from within.” Theo: “What do you mean?” Metacho: “There is a dark presence here, one that bears malice towards these innocent people.” Theo: “Yeah, and his name’s Aeron.” Metacho: “No. I know of your counterpart, but it appears as if you are already pursuing him. i speak of a demonic spirit, one that was unleashed by a foolish man that believed he would control it.” Theo: “...Well, I’ve heard weirder things. What do you want me to do?” Metacho: “For now, simply follow your counterpart, as he appears to be on the right path to finding the spirit. Do not attempt to apprehend him until the spirit has been dealt with.” Theo: “Are you serious? Who knows how many people he could kill before then?!” Metacho: “He seems rather dedicated to his current task, it would seem. He should be relatively harmless for the moment.” Theo: (Sighs) “Alright, fine. I just have one last question.” Metacho: “Which would be?” Theo: “Would you object to a quick scan?” ---- to nighttime in the village. Aeron is walking through the center of the village again, this time looking over the box he had found in the basement. Black Hole Sun hovered behind him with a rather annoyed expression. Hole Sun: “This is a dumb plan. This is such a dumb plan.” Aeron: “I didn’t ask for your opinion.” Hole Sun: “And I didn’t ask for you to be stupid, but look where we are right now.” Aeron: “Whatever. Just keep an eye out while I wind up this music box.” Hole Sun: “You have literally stated that you believe that running the damn thing will unleash whatever did that to the person we found earlier. Why would you want to do this?” Aeron: “So we can kill it.” Hole Sun: “How are we supposed to kill a supernatural entity?!” Aeron: “We kill a lot of things. We’ll figure it out.” Before Black Hole Sun could protest any further, Aeron closed his eyes and wound up the music box, then opened it. As a haunting melody drifted from the music box, a dark phantom suddenly appeared in front of him, staring down at him with a cold, dead gaze. Aeron: “Is it there?” Hole Sun: “Yes, and it doesn’t look particularly friendly.” Aeron: “Don’t worry. According to those notes, this thing really has a penchant for not being looked at for whatever reason, so as long as I keep them closed, I’ll be fine.” Hole Sun: “Uh, what about-” Black Hole Sun was suddenly cut off by a rush of wind and the shattering of glass and metal. Aeron: “Whoops. I probably should’ve explained this to him earlier.” Black Hole Sun’s body disappeared in a burst of red energy, leaving Aeron to face the phantom alone. Aeron: “Alright buddy, you and I need to have a little chit-chat.” The phantom slowly hovered towards Aeron, circling him menacingly. Aeron: “From your lack of response, I can only assume you’re wondering why I’m able to keep my eyes shut so long. You see, the answer to that is-” Aeron was interrupted by the phantom slapping him across the face, sending him falling to the ground. He shot it a hard glare. Aeron: “Hey, what was tha-” (Realizes his eyes are open) “...shit.” The phantom moved to lunge, but was unexpectedly unable to move up or down, shooting through the air above Aeron like a rather miffed bullet of demonic retribution. Aeron got up and turned to find a black and blue bug-like alien mostly covered in a large shell approaching him. ???: “In hindsight, I probably should’ve let him take care of you for me.” Aeron: “Wow, rude. Lemme guess, new alien?” ???: “Another one of Nullamor’s. I call this one .” Aeron: “Eh, I woulda gone more for ‘Cryos-Hell’ myself.” CryoShell: “That’s because you’re too edgy for your own good. You’re a stealth-based serial killer dressed in glaring white for fuck’s sake.” Aeron: “Screw off. Also, dodge.” CryoShell: “Dodge?” CryoShell was interrupted by the phantom lunging at him, knocking him back a few meters. He closed the shell around his eye, and though the phantom was incredibly strong, his shell was able to keep it at bay. CryoShell: “Woah there, Nelly!” He grabbed at the phantom with his claws, using beams of cryogenic energy to freeze it in place for a few moments. He took the opportunity to detransform and put some quick distance between them, closing his eyes as soon as he turned back to face the phantom. After a few moments, the phantom broke out of the ice, appearing impressively peeved for having a completely emotionless face. Theo heard the shattering of the ice, but his only response was to smirk. Aeron: “What the hell are you doing?” Theo: “Ten seconds.” Aeron: “Excuse me?” Theo: “From the time that phantom rushes me to the time I have you both down for the count, it’ll have been ten seconds.” Aeron: (Laughs) “Are you seriously doing that ‘Ten-Seconds’ thing again? Do you really think that’s gonna work?” Theo: “Watch me.” The phantom slowly drifted across the area, carefully observing Theo. After a few tense seconds, Theo suddenly opened his eyes, prompting the phantom to rush him. As it appeared in front of him almost instantly, it froze up, noticing that Theo’s eyes were glazed over. Theo, taking notice of the phantom’s presence, immediately pulled up the StarTrix and transformed into a gold and silver bell-like alien that hovered into the air. Theo/???: “ ! Seven seconds left!” Bronzoon opened his eye, prompting the phantom to rush him again. As soon as it re-materialized, Bronzoon created an ear-piercing barrage of sound waves that ripped through the phantom’s incorporeal form, directly striking the music box Aeron was holding. The impact of the sound waves threw it into the air, smashing it into Aeron’s face and knocking him out. The music box was flung open by the impact, and began playing its haunting melody. Bronzoon’s sound waves almost immediately synchronized with the music box’s tune, creating a resonance force that ripped the music box apart atom by atom, practically disintegrating it. As the music box fell apart, the phantom seemed to be falling apart with it, eventually fading away into nothingness as the box was fully destroyed. The lone, eyeless figurine mounted inside the music box was the only thing that remained, dropping to the ground with a quiet thud. Satisfied with the destruction of the box, Bronzoon transformed back into Theo, who summoned Magidisk as a Projection Transformation. Magidisk walked over to a nearby bush and fished out an Aspect Disc, placing it inside Theo. He blinked a few times, his vision being restored, and recalled Magidisk. Meanwhile, Aeron had woken back up, rubbing his head for a couple moments before noticing him. Aeron: “Okay, what the hell?” Theo: “I’ve been following you as Smooth Criminal for a while, and I was in the area when I heard you talk about how the phantom worked. All I had to do was use Magidisk to remove my sight and store it away as an Aspect Disc, and I was good to go.” Aeron: “Huh. Well, I’d love to stay and chat, but I’ve got things to-CLOCKWORK!” Clockwork swiftly formed from the InverTrix and grabbed Aeron, dragging him off into another timeline before Theo could react. Theo: “God dammit!” (Throws his hands up in the air) “Why do I let him get away with talking so much?!” ---- to Theo back in Plumber Base UT1, as Alpha is running a diagnostic on the small eyeless figurine, which Theo brought back with him. Nova’s team is resting nearby, discussing the recent attack. Alpha: (Turns to Theo) “Traces of spiritual energy on this figurine you retrieved indicate that some damn fool likely came across the box of a deceased Daemonian and converted it into some sort of music box. It would take impressive skill to do that, admittedly, but that is an incredibly stupid idea.” Theo: “Daemonian? You mean like dad’s Spiritualist?” Alpha: “Right. Any spirits they capture are trapped in their boxes when they pass away, but all it takes is one person that doesn’t know what they’re doing to release them.” Theo: “Okay. I’m just glad I can teleport to practically exactly when Aeron arrives in a timeline, because he is stupidly hard to catch.” Nova: “You wanna talk hard to catch, try catching people that teleport away out of nowhere! No overpowered time aliens or anything!” Theo: “Yeah, how are guys doing after all that, anyways?” Herc: “We got out fine, but we probably need more training and some sort of faster transportation if we want to be effective at defending anything except for ourselves.” Alpha: “Unfortunately, all we have on-base at the moment is the Battle Moped, and that’s just a two-seater.” F3: “...I have a minivan we could use.” Nova: “Are you kidding me?! I just got used to the stupid Battle Moped! We are not using a minivan!” Alpha: “Actually, if you bring it in tomorrow, I might be able to convert it into a Plumber-standard vehicle, like I did with the moped.” There were a few moments of awkward silence. Nova: (Slumps over with a defeated expression) “You’ve gotta be kidding me.” Major Events * Diamond Eyes, Feel Good Inc., CryoShell, and Bronzoon make their debuts. * Theo scans a Metacho, adding Bronzoon to his roster. * Death Hounds make their Star Spirit debut. * Reaper is revealed to have limited light-based abilities. * F3 actually hits his intended target with his powers for once in his life. Characters Protagonists * Theodore Logical * Nova Eldridge * Alpha * Pyros * Reaper * Herc * F3 Antagonists * Aeron * Music Box Phantom * Libra * Sagittarius Minor * Orion * Ophiuchus * Unnamed Metacho Aliens Used By Theo * Diamond Eyes (Debut) * Feel Good Inc. (Debut) * Season(Projection Transformation) * Smooth Criminal (Offscreen) * Magidisk (x2; Once Off-Screen) * CryoShell (Debut) * Bronzoon (Debut) By Aeron * Clockwork (x2) * Phantom Lord * Deathrock * Black Hole Sun Category:Earth-83